


Haunting

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-07
Updated: 2005-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i haven't come back. i would if i could."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunting

Remus came with a cry that sounded more like wolf than man. Sirius smirked and sat up from his crouch over the werewolf's prone, naked body, brushed a lock of hair from his face, and stood.

"Why do you tease me?" Remus asked, and Sirius turned to him, not expecting him to speak. "If you can return for this, why not just stay? Why leave?"

Sirius smiled sadly. "I haven't come back. I would if I could," he said, and Remus woke, sheets sticky, alone in the small room. He turned his head into the pillow and cried, knowing not even Sirius' ghost could see him.


End file.
